


Lex Says

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark explains some games he enjoyed playing when he was a young kid.  Lex decides he wants to try one or two, with a few modified rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex Says

“‘Red Rover’?”

“No. How do you play that one?” As Clark begins an explanation of the childhood game he enjoyed, Lex thinks about how much he’s enjoying the afternoon. It isn’t often he gets to relax, and lying on the couch, limbs entangled with Clark’s, and just talking has been the highlight of his day, if not his week.

“How about ‘Red Light, Green Light’?”

“No, not that one either. My father didn’t really approve of what he considered frivolous play, Clark. He thought every game should teach you something.”

“Which is why he gave you all those model soldiers that you still have set up at the castle.”

“Exactly. So, tell me how ‘Red Light, Green Light’ is played.” Lex represses a shiver as Clark starts brushing the tips of his fingers over Lex’s nearest hand and a kiss over the dome of his head.

“The person who’s ‘it’ stands at one end of the yard, and everyone else stands at the other end. ‘It’ yells, “Green light,” turns around, and everyone runs towards the yeller as fast as they can. Then, ‘it’ faces them again and yells, “Red light!” Anyone who doesn’t freeze has to go back to the beginning to start over. The winner is the first one to reach ‘it.’”

By the time Clark’s done, he’s mouthing at the knob on the back of Lex’s head and his hands are roaming up and down his arms. Lex isn’t bothering to repress his shivers anymore, but he doesn’t like how easily Clark can throw him off balance. He wants to turn the tables.

Surging in Clark’s arms, Lex captures the wandering hands and pushes until they’re pressed into the couch by the brunette’s hair. “That sounds like a fun game, Clark. Let’s play.”

Clark tries to push his hips up against Lex, but is thwarted when Lex shifts a little. “Le-ex! Are you serious? You want to play a game for little kids?”

Lex smiles, and the grin broadens when Clark shivers at the intent look that accompanies it. “I’ll modify it a bit first, of course. For one thing, while I’m ‘it, ’I won’t turn around or close my eyes. And, when I say, “Green light,” you have to start stripping. When I say, “Red light,” you have to freeze.  Immediately.”

Lex enjoys Clark’s widening eyes and the feel of his lover’s large cock hardening against one of his thighs. “How will I know when I win?”

“You’ll know.” Lex raises his eyebrows, licks his lips, and enjoys the blush that stains Clark’s cheeks red and the shiver that he can see go through the younger man at his throaty tone and suggestive look. The cock he’s keeping from pressing into his thigh gets even harder and thicker as the blush recedes from Clark’s face and travels south.

Scrambling off the couch, Clark stands beside it, looking both aroused and uncertain at the same time. Lex wants to wipe that uncertainty away. He might want his lover unbalanced, but not insecure. “Where should I be?”

Getting off the couch, Lex stretches a little and fits their mouths together. Clark moans into the kiss and his arms wrap around the slimmer man. Applying a little pressure, Lex backs Clark up a few feet and then slowly disengages from the embrace, giving a last nip to Clark’s plump, bottom lip as he does. “Right there is good.”

Backing up a few steps, Lex looks over at his lover and has a hard time not pouncing. A fine tremor is already visible, his pupils are dilated, and his cock is visible even in the loose jeans he’s wearing. He’s cheeks are flushed and his lips are shiny from their kiss. Heroically, at least in Lex’s opinion, he stays put. “Ready?”

At Clark’s nod, Lex licks his lips in anticipation. “Green light.”

He said it softly, but Clark hears. Lex almost groans when Clark goes for his shoes and socks first, but he has to admit it was a smart move. He lets Clark get those off, and waits until a few buttons are undone on the flannel shirt. “Red light.”

Just as soft a command, but Clark immediately stops. Moving forward, Lex licks at the exposed skin of Clark’s neck and then sucks over the sensitive area of the jugular. Clark’s hands come up to rest against his back, but before they can do anything else, Lex backs off shaking his head. “You’re supposed to freeze, Clark.”

Clark’s dismayed look is a little amusing and definitely flattering. “But…”

“That wasn’t one of the rules I changed. If you move, you have to start back at the beginning, which here means getting dressed again. Is that what you want?”

Clark starts to shake his head, but then stops. “No.”

“Good boy. Now, green light.”

Lex lets Clark get his flannel completely undone and shrugged off. He waits until he grabs the hem of his t-shirt and starts to pull it over his head. “Red light.”

A small shiver works down Clark’s body and Lex can hear a faint moan coming from the hidden mouth. Lex’s own cock throbs at the evidence of how much Clark is enjoying the game. Going for the unexpected, Lex licks along the crevice made by the bent arm and then nips up the underside. 

Trailing the fingers of a hand down the center of Clark’s chest and stomach, he stops when he reaches the waist band of the jeans. He toys with the soft hairs he finds there and gives a little tug. When Clark moans a little louder he tugs again with more force and bites harder on the bicep.

Unable to resist the pebbled nipples any longer, Lex slides his mouth over and bites down on one, while pinching the other between a finger and thumb. A ripping sound distracts him and he pulls away. Clark doesn’t look like he’s moved, but there’s a tear along each arm. It’s almost as if he’d made the tears when he’d tightened up because of Lex’s mouth.

Reaching up, Lex runs a finger through one of the tears and hears Clark swallow. The muscular arms start to lower, but Lex grabs them and holds them in place, feeling them tense in a different way as he does. “We don’t want to start over, Clark. Remember?”

Not waiting for an answer, he switches sides and starts sucking on the other sweet nub of flesh until he feels the tension leaving Clark’s big frame and arousal taking its place again. Then, he works his way down until he’s kneeling in front of Clark. He nips around his belly button and runs his tongue along the waistband of the jeans.

When Clark is making keening sounds under his breath, Lex pulls back and sits on his haunches. “Green light.”

Clark flings the ruined shirt away and stares down at Lex, breathing hard. Then, his hands fall to the button on his pants and he undoes it before slowly pulling down his zipper. Lex waits until the pants are pushed down as far as his thick thighs. “Red light.”

Not letting the distressed whimper coming from above distract him, Lex leans forward and mouths at the fully engorged shaft through Clark’s boxers. He sucks around the area of the head and scrapes his teeth over and around the cloth covered flesh, feeling the trembling increasing in Clark’s strong body.

“Lex, please. I can’t…”

Looking upward, Lex draws in a breath as he sees Clark’s pupils blown wide, the flush covering his entire body, and the trembling that isn’t so faint anymore. “Green light.”

Scrambling out of the rest of his clothes, Clark stands there trembling, looking down at him with begging eyes, made mute by the force of his arousal. Taking pity on him, Lex takes him in deep and kneads the globes of his ass at the same time, pulling him even closer, deeper, with the move.

Bobbing his head, Lex can feel the already tense body, getting tenser. Two more hard sucks is all it takes to have Clark’s release pumping into his mouth. Lex continues to suck the softening cock until it shrinks enough to fall from between his lips. 

Pulling back, he watches as Clark makes his shaky way over to the couch and collapses. Rising as gracefully to his feet as he can, considering the state of his own hard erection, Lex joins him on the couch. Clark’s head falls onto his shoulder and he strokes the soft locks gently.

Opening his mouth to say something, his words are stolen when Clark presses his lips to Lex’s. He draws back and Lex shudders when a big hand lands in his lap, very close to his aching shaft. Not close enough, though.

“I like your games, Lex. What should we play next?”

Lex laughs a little hysterically, but then swallows it. “How about, ‘Simon, says.’”

“Mmmm, that could be really good. Especially with you as Simon. How many instructions are you going to give me?”

“Just one. ‘Simon says, suck me.’”

And liking to obey the rules, Clark does.


End file.
